pretty cure all stars new generation
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: years have past since the world was saved by the pretty cure, the cures are now married and have kids, now the children now have responsibilities that their parents once had, can the children save the world that their parents saved or is darkness taking over


Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure I only own most of the characters

Chapter 1 wait we're pretty cure, Black and Bloom returns

Mira and Flora were hanging out on a playdate while their mothers, Natalie and Saki, were out doing something, "Mira want to see something that my mom met a friend at," asked Flora, "sure I guess," Mira responded. The two girls went to the tree Flora was talking about, "this is it huh," said Mira, "yep," said Flora, "mom brought me here every year, and might even continue with my little sister who's coming soon."

Then two orbs appeared, a blue one and a yellow one, the blue one landed in Flora's hand and the yellow one landed in Mira's hand, "Natalie are you there," said the fairy in Mira's hand, "Saki is that you lappi," said the fairy in Flora's hand, "uh who are you two," asked Mira, "I'm Mepple," said Mepple, "and I'm Flappy," said Flappy, "and who are you two," "I'm Mira," said Mira, "I'm Natalie's daughter," "I'm Flora," said Flora, "I'm Saki's oldest daughter," "last time we saw Natalie and Saki they didn't have kids," said Mepple, "how long have you two been away from our mothers," asked Mira, "about 17 years it seems lappi," said Flappy. Then many other orbs come from the tree, Mipple, Porun, Lulun, Chappy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Natts, Syrup, Tarte, Chiffon, Pollun, Syphorie, Potpurri, Hummy, Candy, Kepri, Rawry, Lance, Davi, Deena, Ribbon, Glasses, Purf, and Aroma appeared. Then the girls noticed their mothers return to Mira's house, "I guess we should go back now," said Mira, then both girls nearly got hit if it wasn't for Coco pointing it out, "what was that," said Flora, "it's a zakena," said Mepple, "where's the pretty cure when you need them," said Mipple, "what is pretty cure," asked Flora, "we've never heard of it," "your parents never told you," said Foop, "nope," said Mira.

"I know how about you two use your parents' cure forms," Moop suggested, "wait what," said Flora, "me, Mira, as pretty cure," then Mepple and Flappy turned into their respective communes, "Mira say black light give me strength," said Mepple, "Flora say flowers bloom my strength," said Flappy, "ok," said both girls. "BLACK LIGHT GIVE ME STRENGTH," said Mira, "FLOWERS BLOOM MY STRENGTH," said Flora, the two girls transformed, Mira became Cure Black and Flora became Cure Bloom, "emissary of light, I am Cure Black," said Mira as Cure Black, "the gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom," said Flora as Cure Bloom, the two girls stood there in confusion, "what happened to us," asked Cure Black, "you're both pretty cure now, lappi," said Flappy, "you're not lying," said Cure Bloom, "we actually look pretty cool." The two girls fought and defeated the zakena then went back to normal and went back to Mira's house.

"Mom we're back," said Mira, "Mira there you are," said Natalie, "I was worried," "when me and Flora went exploring," said Mira, "I found someone who knows you," then Mepple came out of his pouch, "Natalie," said Mepple, "Mepple it's good to see you again," said Nat, "I missed you," "I missed you too Nat," said Mepple, Flora reunited Flappy with Saki, "Saki when did you start gaining weight, lappi," said Flappy, "Flappy don't say that to a pregnant woman," said Saki, "sorry didn't realize you were pregnant, lappi," said Flappy, "it's ok just don't say that again," said Saki, then Mira and Flora told them about them transforming into pretty cure, "you're serious," said Nat, "you became Cure Black," "yes I did mom," said Mira, "you became Cure Bloom, Flora," said Saki, "yes," said Flora, "please don't be mad," "I'm not mad," said Saki, "I'm actually proud that you took my place as Cure Bloom," "you mean it mom," said Flora, "yep," said Saki, "mom I hope you don't mind that I'm now Cure Black," said Mira, "I don't mind," said Nat, "I was hoping that my daughter would become her eventually."

 _ **me: this story was a story I had in mind, this focuses more on the kids to the pretty cure, the second chapter will have the dual transformations when Abigail and Leya first transform, also I made Flora and Leya cousins**_


End file.
